fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Canciones
All of me/Half of you Inglés: All right Ohhh Yeah Verse 1 I Heard a sad song playing on the radio About a girl who loves him But she never really let it show Keeps the rain falling outside my window down I'm crying inside, gotta see you tonight I understand and if somebody broke your heart before But it was not me WHO left the pieces laying on the floor But it's me who's out there in the rain knocking at your door Paying the price for all of His lies Hook 1 I write you a song but I can not find the words to say To tell you what's on my mind But even a symphony can not say what you mean to me So how can I, how can I give you Chorus All of me When all I get is half of you Now tell me what am I supposed to do If all I get is half of you If all you give is half of you Verse 2 Wanna be the reason that you 'never look for love again Baby girl, I wanna be your lover, your best friend How we gonna make it if you never gonna let me in What can I do to prove That my love is true Hook 2 I keep holding on for as long as esta gonna take Until you realize (Realize) Look in my eyes And I'll never let you be betrayed I'm not that guy, but how can I give you Chorus All of me When all I get is half of you Now tell me what am I supposed to do If all I get is half of you If all you give is half of you (I just can not help it) (I just can not help it) Bridge Now girl you got me locked up in time too Got me paying up to someone else's crime But how can love burn If it's not return I need more than this so how can I give Chorus All of me When all I get is half of you Now tell me what am I supposed to do If all I get is half of you How can I give you all of me (Half of you) When all I get is half of you Now tell me what am I supposed to do If all I get is half of you If all you give is half of you Español: Escuché una canción triste tocando en la radio acerca de una chica que lo amaba, pero nunca se lo mostró afuera la lluvia se mantiene cayendo por mi ventana lloro por dentro, voy a verte esta noche Yo entiendo si alguien rompió tu corazón antes pero no fui yo quien dejó las piezas en el piso pero soy yo quien está aquí afuera bajo la lluvia, golpeando tu puerta pagando el precio, por todas las mentiras. Te escribí una canción, pero no encontré las palabras para decir para contarte que hay en mi mente Pero incluso en una sinfonía no puedo decirte lo que significas para mí pero como puedo, como puedo darte Todo de mí, cuando todo lo que consigo es la mitad de ti ahora dime qué se supone que debo hacer cuando todo lo que consigo es la mitad de ti cuando das al mitad de ti Quiero ser la razón por la que no busques amor de nuevo nena, quiero ser tu amante, tu mejor amigo ¿Cómo vamos a hacer si nunca vas a dejarme entrar? que puedo hacer, para probarte que mi amor es verdad. Sigo sosteniendo el tiempo que se va a tomar hasta que te des cuenta mira en mis ojos, y nunca serás traicionada no soy ese tipo, pero ¿como te doy? Todo de mí, cuando todo lo que consigo es la mitad de ti ahora dime qué se supone que debo hacer cuando todo lo que consigo es la mitad de ti cuando das al mitad de ti Chica me tienes encerrado en el tiempo pagando por el crimen de alguien más ¿Cómo puedes amar a quemar si no se devuelve? necesito más que esto, entonces ¿como puedo darte? Todo de mí, cuando todo lo que consigo es la mitad de ti ahora dime qué se supone que debo hacer cuando todo lo que consigo es la mitad de ti cuando das al mitad de ti